


That Rarely Seen Butterfly

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ColdAtomSecretSanta2017, Gentleness, Hidden Tattoo, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Ray has a hidden tattoo. Once Leonard knows? He can't stop thinking about it.





	That Rarely Seen Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrowsshootyouforwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/gifts).



> Ah, hello! Here is my Secret Santa submission, some smut for the holidays!

 

Things are heated, quite literally, when they have to deal with a villain that fights with fire. The time pirate they were trying to handle had thrown a molotov cocktail, and next thing Leonard knew, things were up in flames.

 

The Legends eventually got things under control; the flames were put out, thanks to Zari, and Mick successfully captured the time pirate in a strong chokehold. From there, they simply handed the time pirate over to the Time Bureau to properly atone for his crimes.

 

Leonard, and the rest of the Legends, are back on the ship. He’s swamped with disappointment since the fringe surrounding his hood was burnt during the fight. He’s heading to the fibracation room, not to make a new coat, but to get some new lining to replace what was singed.

 

The door is shut when he gets there, which is abnormal. Usually the door is wide open since it’s a room everyone is allowed access to. So, without much thought, Snart surpasses his confusion and presses his palm to the hand-pad.

 

Snart enters, walking in few steps until he realizes why the door was shut. He freezes at the sight of a very naked Raymond Palmer.

 

Ray’s at the far end of the room, with his back towards Leonard. He’s got his head turned over his shoulder, trying to view something on his backside. The way that he is curved, with the muscles in his back flexing and his very round rump revealed, he looks like a carved marble statue.

 

Leonard would love to enjoy the sight of art standing in front of him, but then his eyes focus on a dark mark on Ray’s lower back. The mark lays above the curve of Ray’s ass, on the right side. It’s small, probably smaller than a fifty-cent piece, so it’s hard for Leonard to discern what it is. His eyes narrow... and then Leonard understands.

 

It’s a tattooed butterfly.

 

Not much surprises Leonard, but he can truthfully say his breath is taken away. He feels his lips part, but then Ray must see Leonard out of the corner of his eye.

 

Ray glimpses up and his eyes widen at the sight of his teammate. “Snart!” Ray exclaims, lowering his hands to cover his groin. Then he feels the breeze against his bare backside so he turns to Leonard face on.

 

Leonard’s still staring until he realizes that he should do the honorable thing and give Ray his privacy. Leonard snaps his mouth shut and then spins on his heel and exits. He makes sure to swipe his hand on the pad so the door shuts. Leonard could only imagine Ray’s mortification if someone else had walked in, like Mick or Sara...

 

Leonard doesn’t leave. He steps to the side of the door and lets his back fall against the wall of the ship. He’s still stunned into silence, trying to comprehend what he had just seen.

 

Leonard always knew Raymond as a man of beauty. He had soft lips, and eyes that made Leonard think of chocolate and honey and warmth. His skin was pale, which made it possible for Leonard to see each delectable blush that graced Raymond’s cheeks. Leonard knew he was attracted to Ray, but he didn’t think he’d ever see his teammate _naked_.

 

So soon.

 

His mind replays the moment. The way Ray’s broad shoulders looked. The way his back was unmarred, with the exception of a freckle or two; freckles that Leonard found himself mentally describing as perfect. His mind goes elsewhere for a brief moment, imagining himself behind Raymond, running his hands up and down Ray’s back unhurriedly to memorize the sculpted muscle. His thinking returns to the curve of Ray’s ass, and then to the tattoo.

 

There’s a lot he’s trying to comprehend. But the fact that Raymond Palmer, tech billionaire, has a butterfly tattoo on his lower back? That might be the hardest part for Leonard to come to terms with. Or the smoldering fire that tattoo causes in Leonard’s lower abdomen.

 

Leonard waits outside the fibractor room, one leg propped up on the wall with the coat clutched in his hand. He’s thinking he’s waiting for access to the fibractor. He needs that lining for his coat, after all, but there’s also the prospect that Ray has to come out _eventually_.

 

As if on cue, the door slides open and Ray walks out with his brown eyes still wide. He’s dressed by now, wearing a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, but he has nothing on his feet.  He sees Leonard immediately, so he turns to him with an apology already on his tongue.

 

“I’m sorry. During the fight my undersuit caught fire. It’s pretty fire-resistant but because it was a chemical fire-”

 

“It’s okay, Raymond.” Leonard cuts him off. “I should have knocked. That’s on me.”

 

Ray swallows but Leonard can tell some of Ray’s worries disappear from his eyes. He gives Leonard a nod and then he moves to leave, but Leonard’s not done yet.

 

Leonard steps forward, to fill the empty space Ray left. “So you have a tattoo?”

 

Ray freezes but slowly turns back towards Leonard. His face is even redder now and his lips part. “I-Yes, I do.” His eyes flit down to the ground, away from Leonard’s thoughtful gaze.

 

Leonard can tell Ray’s uncomfortable, so he pushes no further. He returns Ray’s nod. “My coat was damaged too. I’m going to try and repair it.” He glimpses down at the coat in question and then back up to Ray. He almost expects Ray to laugh at him, ask why he doesn’t just get a new coat, but he should have assumed better. Ray’s smiling at him.

 

“I know how to sew. If you need any help you should come around to my room. I did build my own undersuit after all.” Ray’s proud in his announcement, grinning and tilting his head to the side bashfully.

 

Leonard loves everything about Ray’s mannerisms, and he’s glad to see pride in Ray’s eyes. He deserves to be proud, of more things than his ATOM suit. “I will. Thank you, Raymond.” Leonard tries to convey his gratitude through his eyes.

 

Ray’s eyes soften and he gives Leonard another nod. He doesn’t say anything else. He turns around and quietly pads his away down the hall and back to his room. Leonard distantly thinks that Ray’s soft steps would impress the greatest thief.

 

Leonard’s impressed.

 

Leonard takes a breath before he turns around heads into the fabricator room to finally get what he’ll need to repair his coat.

 

-

 

Leonard’s been sitting in his room for an hour or two, simply staring at his coat and the matching fur lining that sits off to the side. He’s been thinking about how he wants to go about the repair, whether he should actually sew it on or if he should use some sort of glue. But that’s also only _one_ thought he’s been handling.

 

He’s also been thinking about Ray. It isn’t rare for the scientist to be on Leonard’s mind, but now Leonard can’t get Ray _off_ his mind.

 

He wonders how Ray is dealing, with having been walked in on. How he’s handling _Leonard_ , of all people, seeing him stark naked; how he’s handeling Leonard seeing his tattoo.

 

There are a handful of questions running through Leonard’s mind as well. Is there a meaning behind the tattoo? How old would Ray have been when he got the design? The ink did look aged.

 

Leonard’s thoughts are interrupted by a brief succession of knocks. He sits up straighter and turns his gaze towards the door.

 

“Who is it?” Leonard questions with a narrowed gaze.

 

“Ray,” comes Ray’s timid voice. He sounds nervous, and Leonard can already imagine Ray wringing his hands together.

 

“Come in,” Leonard says before he thinks. Then he turns to inspect his room, making sure there’s nothing unclean laying about. The room is quite clean. It always is. Leonard’s tidy.

 

The door slides open and Ray enters carefully. He flashes Leonard a kind smile and then stops a few feet into the room.

 

“I was wondering how your coat is coming along.” Ray fills in as his eyes dart to the coat behind Leonard.

 

“Fine.” Leonard clips, keeping his eyes glued on Ray instead. His eyes ghost down Ray’s body for for a split second before he controls himself and forces his gaze back to Ray’s face.

 

Ray nods slowly, but he looks amused. Finally, he speaks his thoughts. “Doesn’t look like you started.”

 

Leonard finally glimpses at the coat, even though he knows the fur on the hood is still burnt and the new lining lays untouched on Leonard’s desk. He gives a shrug as he turns back to Ray. “Haven’t figured out how I want to fix it yet.”

 

Ray grows quiet and gives another nod to acknowledge Leonard’s words. He leans back against the doorframe, tapping his finger against the metal that creates an annoying rhythm. Leonard allows it for a minute before he sighs heavily.

 

“Did you come here for something, Raymond?” Leonard doesn’t mean to sound so biting and he feels guilty at not being able to control his tone.

 

“I wanted to talk to you. About… you know-”

 

“That I saw you naked?” Leonard fills in.

 

Ray’s blushing again and Leonard licks his lips. Shyly, Ray nods. “Yes. That.”

 

“What would you like to talk about?” Leonard asks next. He knows Ray likes to talk, but in a case like this he’s not sure what Ray would possibly want to bring up. In normal situations, people try to _avoid_ awkward situations.

 

“First off, I’m sorry. I should not be undressing in the fabricator room. I didn’t think anyone would be back-”

 

“Raymond, it’s fine. Things are always chaotic, and even moreso after a mission.” Leonard pauses as his eyes fall down Ray’s form again. Leonard smirks. “And now I know that the team’s good boy isn’t so good.”

 

Ray barks out a nervous laugh, as if he’s waiting for Leonard to push off the comment, but then he sees the spark in Leonard’s eyes. “You’re talking about my tattoo?”

 

Leonard nods.

 

Ray’s eyes dip for a moment to Leonard’s lips and Leonard feels a wave of heat flush over his body. Ray’s usually all kindness and intellect, with a few good heated quips that bring smiles to Leonard’s face. But rarely is Ray obvious with who he’s attracted to.

 

“You like my tattoo?” Ray inquires with his voice lowered.

 

“I like _you_ , Raymond.” Leonard answers, pushing his way up from the chair. He stalks over to where Ray stands, enjoying the way Ray’s throat bobs when he swallows. Leonard knows he cracks a smug smile. He stops in front of Ray, then leans forward to press his hand on the wall beside Ray’s head. Ray takes in a breath, something so quiet yet something Leonard wants to devour in a kiss.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be interested in me.” Ray suddenly admits. Leonard can almost hear Ray’s heartbeat, almost feel it with how close he is.

 

Leonard lifts a brow in disbelief. “I’m not subtle in my flirting.”

 

Ray swallows again, and Leonard hungrily takes in Ray’s flushed appearance. “I’ve never been good at figuring out when people are flirting and when they aren’t.”

 

“Raymond?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m flirting with you.”

 

Ray laughs lightly, blinking as if he’s trying to remember this moment. “I can’t believe it took you seeing me naked for this to finally happen.”

 

Leonard leans in further, their lips millimeters apart. He breathes Ray in, catching the hint of Ray’s sweet shampoo, and the smell of metal from Ray’s tools.

 

“I’m going to shut the door now.” Leonard says lowly. When Ray nods, Leonard lifts his other hand and presses his palm against the hand-pad.

 

The door starts to slide shut, but Leonard has little strength left. He leans forward and Ray meets him halfway. Their lips crash together, starving for the taste of one another.

 

Leonard breathes as he ravenously devours the taste of Ray. Their lips slide together, and Leonard notices that Ray’s hands have come up to run through his short cropped hair.

 

Leonard’s hands creep up Ray’s thin t-shirt, running along his lower abdomen to map the new terrain. Leonard receives an added bonus when Ray whimpers against his lips.

 

Leonard smirks as he pulls back an inch, still trailing his fingers against Ray’s soft stomach. He hikes Ray’s shirt up higher until it’s bunched up under Ray’s armpits. Ray’s breasts are on display, with hard nipples and skin that’s begging to be marked.

 

Leonard focuses on Ray’s right nipple, lifting his hand to cup around Ray’s ribs. He takes his thumb and trails back and forth against the sensitive nub, and is pleased when he hears Ray take in a breath.

 

Leonard licks his lips and then rakes his teeth across his bottom lip. “You know you don’t have to be silent with me, Raymond.” Leonard’s voice lowers as he leans into Ray’s neck, allowing his hot breath to ghost across Ray’s skin. “You don’t have to be a good boy.”

 

Ray falls submissive under Leonard’s touch, resting heavily on the wall. If not, Ray’s knees might give. He leans his head to the side, allowing Leonard the best access to his enticing neck.

 

Leonard lets out a low chuckle as he presses his lips feather light to Ray’s neck. He takes a moment, just trailing his parted lips up and then back down. He allows Ray to acclimate to the soft touch, and then he presses his tongue against Ray’s skin deviously. The warm press of his tongue causes Ray’s hips to roll forward on their own accord, and they find purchase against Leonard’s thigh.

 

“Mmm,” Leonard hums, allowing the vibrations to run along Ray’s skin. Then Leonard’s teeth appear, doing the same thing he did with his lips. He allows his teeth to graze up and down first before he greedily bites.

 

Ray’s hand tightens on Leonard’s shoulder as he takes in a ragged gasp. Leonard doesn’t stop there. He continues to suck, not caring about the mark that’ll appear. Surely Gideon will have something for hickies.

 

When Leonard knows there will be a delicious bruise, he swipes his tongue against the abused area and then pulls back to admire his work.

 

Ray watches the way that Leonard’s eyes change, turning darker as he stares at Ray’s marked skin. The mark _he_ left on Ray. Through Ray’s own lust-filled mind, he realizes what Leonard was doing. His flushed face seems to turn even darker in embarrassment, and he brings his hand up to hide the bruise.

 

“Did you give me a _hickey_?” Ray exclaims incredulously.

 

Leonard brings his own hand up, capturing Ray’s to slowly pull it away from the mark Leonard replaces Ray’s hand with his own long, gentle fingers. He circles the bruise.

 

“It’s a selfish gift I’ve given myself.” Leonard explains. “I get to see this mark, something you allowed me to do, and know that I was the one who left it.”

 

Ray’s hand falls to Leonard’s shoulder again as he processes Leonard’s words with kiss-reddened lips.

 

“And perhaps you’ll be reminded of the mark throughout the day and think back to this.” Leonard moves his leg forward, rubbing it against Ray’s groin.

 

Ray’s head tilts back and his eyes flutter shut. A breath seems to be stuck, so Leonard presses his thigh forward again and _finally_ Ray lets out a noise. Leonard feels passion spark through him so he captures Ray’s lips in a rough, fiery kiss. Ray tries his best to keep up, but Leonard can tell that his brain is starting to focus on _friction_.

 

Leonard never breaks the kiss, but he places his hand flat on Ray’s sternum. He feels the flex of Ray’s stomach underneath his fingers, but he twists his hand down and lets it glide down Ray’s stomach until Leonard feels the edge of Ray’s sweatpants against his finger tips. His sly fingers dip under the elastic waistband of the sweatpants. If Leonard wasn’t so focused on the kiss he would make a joke about how he’s good with his hands.

 

Instead, Leonard’s hand travels down further. He slides past the elastic band of Ray’s boxers, and then he can feel the coarse texture of Ray’s pubic hair against his fingertips. Leonard’s impatient. He wants to take Ray’s cock in his hand, work his cock to make Ray a mess of needy noises. He wants Ray to cling to him, weak with pleasure-

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” comes Gideon’s clinical tone. The voice is jarring, causing Ray to pull back with a gasp. Leonard, on the other hand, keeps his hand still and only ducks his head in annoyance as he listens to the rest of Gideon’s message. “Captain Lance is requesting the presence of all Legends on the bridge immediately.”

 

Leonard groans, but he brings his hand back to himself and pushes himself a step back from Ray. He waits and keenly takes in Ray’s wrecked appearance. His hair is a mess, even though Leonard doesn’t remember running his fingers through Ray’s hair, and then there’s the blush on Ray’s cheeks that looks as if it could be permanent; a blush that’s utterly enticing against Ray’s porcelain skin. Then there’s the fact that Ray’s shirt is completely wrinkled and stretched out in some spots, especially the neckline. The shirt hangs off of Ray’s one shoulder, specifically the side Leonard was paying the most attention to. There’s Ray’s collarbone, and pale shoulder, and a little further up is the mark Leonard left behind.

 

Leonard reaches out, capturing Ray’s chin in his hand. He tilts Ray’s head towards him so their gazes meet. After all of this, Ray’s eyes still hold their tenderness. Leonard tries to hold back, tries to quell his urges, but he gives in and leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Ray’s lips.

 

When Leonard pulls back, he smiles. “There are shirts in my closet. Change out of this one.” Leonard runs his fingers through Ray’s hair to tame it.

 

Ray nods silently so Leonard sidesteps him with a smirk remaining on his face. The door is sliding open and Leonard’s about to step out, but Ray grabs onto his wrist.

 

“Leonard,” Ray starts as Leonard turns to view him. He looks nervous, with his eyes downcast to the floor. He tries to talk, but no words come out.

 

Leonard imagines Ray must be in a difficult mind space. He did something bold, coming to Leonard’s room, and he was being seduced by Leonard. They were consumed with lust, and sometimes being ripped out of that passion can be similar to being doused in ice water.

 

Leonard steps forward, pressing up on his toes for a brief moment to press a kiss to Ray’s cheek. “It’s okay, Raymond. We’ll talk about this later.”

 

That gets Ray to shut his mouth and he gives Leonard a timid smile. He gives a nod and lets go, so Leonard tries to reassure him by returning his smirk. Then he turns around and exits the room.

 

Leonard makes sure to grab at the front of his pants to make his erection less known.

 

-

 

Sara’s got everyone centered around the console in the bridge. She’s got the hologram on, showing them the map of anachronisms. There are a few anachronisms in a warm orange, which are the ones they completed. Compared to everything else? It feels like they’ve barely scratched the surface.

 

Amaya’s sitting in one of the chairs, leaned back to relax. Zari’s sitting at her feet, leaning heavily on Amaya’s leg. Occasionally, Amaya will run her fingers through Zari’s hair. The two look comfortable, yet attentive.

 

Mick’s standing next to Sara, his arms crossed as he listens to half of what she says. He’ll add in a quip every now and then.

 

Beside Mick is Nate, who has his hands on his hips and an intent expression on his face. He and Sara have been working closely together to understand the anachronisms better, and how they’re noticing a theme.

 

Ray stands next to Nate, on the other side of the console. He stands tall but hunched into himself. Leonard finds it almost humorous. Ray’s trying to act nonchalant, but just by glimpsing at him it’s obvious he has a secret. A secret that Leonard is a part of.

 

Ray did choose a shirt out of Leonard’s closet. He went with a dark long-sleeve shirt; one that Leonard favored quite often. It fits Ray nicely, but might be slightly short on his frame. Every now and then, when Ray shifts, Leonard catches a glimpse of his stomach.

 

Leonard knows he’s also not being discreet, but then again he’s not an open book like Raymond. Besides, it’s too hard not to stare at Ray after what they had gotten up to in Leonard’s quarters. Not to mention the fact that Ray has his hand hidden in the sleeve of Leonard’s shirt, and has that hand pressed against his neck to hide the bruise Leonard left behind.

 

“Ray,” Sara calls, lifting her gaze up to the man in question.

 

Except Ray doesn't realize Sara’s calling for him. He must be lost in thought, considering his eyes seem glued to the console.

 

Sara sighs and tries again. “ _Ray._ ”

 

That reaches through to him. Ray snaps his head up to Sara, his eyes wide. When he realizes everyone is staring at him, he shakes his head apologetically. “Sorry, what?”

 

“I want you and Nate to work together to find a better way we can organize these anachronisms. We can pile the easier ones together and get those finished quickly. Then we can worry about the bigger stuff.” Sara pauses, taking a look around all of the Legends. “We were unprepared for this mission. We’re lucky we all walked away relatively unscathed.”

 

Ray gives a nod, rubbing at his neck. Sara, of course, notices this. Her eyes fall down to where Ray’s hand cups around his pulse point and she narrows her eyes.

 

“Is something wrong with your neck, Ray?” She inquires, but her tone sounds interrogative.

 

Ray’s eyes widen and he seems to freeze under the prying eyes of the team. Leonard feels guilty, but can’t help smirking when Ray shakes his head back and forth.

 

“It just, uh, I slept on it wrong.” Ray lets out an awkward laugh.

 

Sara’s eyes narrow further but she leaves Ray alone. She turns back and continues on the meeting, carrying the commanding tone of a captain.

 

Ray’s eyes dart over to Leonard, something Leonard’s sure Ray can’t control. Their eyes connect briefly, and Leonard glazes his eyes up and down Ray’s form while teasingly darting his tongue across his bottom lip.

 

Leonard knows it’s mean, but he loves the way Ray’s skin flushes red and he ducks his gaze.

 

The rest of the briefing is boring, in Leonard’s opinion. He’d much rather have Ray against the wall, his cock deep in Ray’s ass, and making Ray cry out with every thrust.

 

Leonard pushes down those thoughts and tries to focus on the briefing instead. Getting hard while surrounded by his teammates would be very unfortunate.

 

Sara doesn’t drone on for much longer. About fifteen minutes later, she releases the team and pushes off the console with an exasperated sigh.

 

Leonard’s about to depart when he hears her voice.

 

“Not so fast.”

 

Slowly, and with the necessary air of sarcasm, Leonard turns to her. “Yes, O’Captain?”

 

Sara saddles up next to Leonard, her eyes narrowed accusingly as she crosses her arms over herself. Leonard takes a brief moment to glimpse around the bridge, noticing they’re the only two left.

 

“Care to tell me why Ray’s wearing _your_ shirt?” Sara inquires with a lifted brow.

 

“Perhaps he was cold.” Leonard jokes, knowing his eyes are twinkling with amusement. “My touch can do that.”

 

Sara betrays herself when she lets a smile crack through. She reaches out and slaps Leonard on the arm. “He’s too nice for you.”

 

“Don’t I know it.” Leonard shoots back, moving with her as they start to walk towards the parlor.

 

Sara enters the parlor, moving a few things around to tidy things up to her own liking. Leonard follows after, up until he reaches the doorway. Then he leans his shoulder against the metal frame and watches Sara work.

 

“I’m not going to scold you, Snart.” Sara says after a pause. “But Ray’s got a different kind of heart. Then _all_ of us. Don’t be the reason that changes.”

 

Leonard feels a chill to his center at the comment. He knows what Sara means, with Ray’s constant excitement and his pure kindness. Leonard would resent himself if he was the reason that would be taken away.

 

“Aye, aye.” He responds, then pushes himself off the wall. “May I be dismissed, Captain?”

 

Sara rolls her eyes but laughs. “Get out of my office.”

 

Snart smirks at her but he listens. He turns around and climbs down the short steps until he’s on the deck of the Waverider. He then turns and trails his way down to his room.

 

He’s around the corner, and in front of his own doorway in a matter of minutes. His palm presses against the hand-pad and the door slides open. His eyes are on the ground as he strolls in, which explains why he hadn’t noticed Ray up until the door slid shut behind him.

 

Ray’s sat on top of Leonard’s bed with his feet propped up. He’s got his hands between his knees, his fingers lacing together and unlacing as a nervous habit. His gaze snaps up, looking at Leonard under his fringe.

 

Leonard’s the one swallowing this time. He hadn’t thought Ray would come back so soon. Actually, he was pretty convinced Ray would be scared off for quite awhile. Ray never fails to throw him off.

 

Leonard thinks back to Sara’s words, and he knows he won’t be able to handle the situation perfectly, but he thinks he can make things okay as long as he gets his message across.

 

“Raymond…” Leonard starts, stepping forward carefully. He steps close enough so he’s in reach of Ray, and once he is he cups Ray’s cheek with his hand. “You know this isn’t something I want only now, right?”

 

Ray stares, but he leans into Leonard’s touch so that’s a good sign.

 

“Dating isn’t a word I’m used to having in my vocabulary.” Leonard adds next, grazing his thumb back and forth against Ray’s cheek. “But things change. And I want you. Now. In the past, in the present, in the future. Whenever I can I have you.”

 

Ray doesn’t have to think. Leonard’s words barely hang in the air before Ray’s answering. “You have me. As long as you want me, I’m yours.”

 

Leonard wants to say _forever, always, eternally, in this life and the next_. But that might be too much, so Leonard does what he always does and listens to his instincts.

 

He steps forward and captures Ray’s lips with his own.

 

Ray takes in a breath when there’s a break in the kiss, and his hands tangle in Leonard’s shirt. The contact is enticing enough that Leonard grabs onto Ray’s shirt as well, but he’s intent on taking it off.

 

Ray obliges, lifting his arms and allowing Leonard to rid him of the fabric. It’s thrown on the ground, and soon Ray reciprocates by freeing Leonard of his shirt also.

 

Ray hadn’t had the upper hand like Leonard. He hadn’t seen Leonard naked before, but he’s almost glad he hadn’t. Seeing Leonard now, for the first time, leaves Ray breathless.

 

Leonard’s sides are soft while his shoulders are broad. There are his collarbones that are a masterpiece on their own. Ray’s fingers ghost up on their own accord, grazing from Leonard’s pulsepoint, down past his collarbone, between Leonard’s pectorals. Ray takes a pause there, carding his fingers through the hair on Leonard’s chest before he finally continues his journey down.

 

The light touches bring a smile to Leonard’s face, and he can’t help watch Ray admire his form. Eventually, Ray’s hands lower far enough to reach the button on Leonard’s black slacks.

 

“May I?” Ray questions, his eyes flitting up to Leonard’s timidly.

 

Leonard’s still smiling but he gives Ray a nod.

 

Ray uses both of his hands to undo Leonard’s button, and then he’s lowering the fly slow enough to elicit a growl from Leonard.

 

Ray’s face flushes, but he doesn’t stop. His hands glide down, under the waistband of Leonard’s pants. He ventures, hesitantly, mapping out Leonard’s body, but then his fingers glide through Leonard’s course pubic hair and brush against Leonard’s shaft.

 

Leonard takes a breath, leaning into the touch. Ray’s hand stills, looking up at Leonard to try and gauge whether the noise was out of pleasure. Leonard’s quick to reassure him.

 

“That feels good,” Leonard swallows, trying to stay still. Ray will move when he’s ready.

 

The corner of Ray’s mouth quirks up, innocently confident. He moves his hands upwards, and Leonard’s about to protest, until he realizes what Ray’s doing. Ray pushes Leonard’s pants and his boxers down, causing Leonard’s cock to bounce out of its confines. The pants rest around Leonard’s thighs, and Ray leaves the fabric there in favor of turning his attentions back to Leonard’s prick.

 

Leonard wants nothing more than for Ray’s hands to be on him, but he steps back. Ray watches Leonard curiously, watching as the other reaches off to the side and grabs lube out of the bedside drawer.

 

Leonard showcases it to Ray, jostling it back and forth before he tosses it over.

 

Ray catches it with reddened cheeks. He turns it over, inspecting the plain package. Leonard can tell Ray’s thinking too much, so he reaches out and wraps his fingers around Ray’s wrist.

 

“Here,” Leonard says, taking the lube again and opening Ray’s hand. The sound of the cap snapping open fills the room, and then he squeezes a small amount into Ray’s palm. He closes the cap again and then tosses the lube on the bed.

 

Leonard lifts a brow and echoes Ray’s statement from earlier. “May I?”

 

Ray gives a short nod, watching with wide eyes.

 

Leonard’s fingers shift against Ray’s wrist. The action is small, but it causes Ray to shiver. Leonard smiles as he guides Ray’s hand down, helping Ray curl his fingers around Leonard’s shaft.

 

Leonard’s breath shutters at the warmth of Ray’s palm mixed with the cool gel. He lets go of Ray’s hand, allowing Ray to take control.

 

Gently, Ray’s hand pumps up and then back down. It’s a short stroke, but it’s enough to cause goosebumps to raise on Leonard’s arms. Ray’s head tilts to the side as he focuses on pleasing Leonard.

 

Leonard’s eyes flutter shut as Ray’s strokes get longer, and Ray grows confident enough to twist his wrist. Leonard tries to remain still, but his hips start to move gingerly with Ray’s strokes.

 

“Gosh,” Ray breathes, using his thumb to glide against the head of Leonard’s prick.

 

Leonard’s nearly swept up in lust, but he forces his eyes open and gently guides Ray’s hand away. Ray looks apologetic, so Leonard’s quick to explain.

 

“Take your pants off,” Leonard manages, though he hears how his voice has turned gravelly. He reaches for the lube as Ray starts sliding his sweatpants off.

 

Ray’s got the sweatpants around his ankles in seconds and follows by kicking the fabric off. He sits patiently, watching as Leonard fills his palm with lube and shuts the cap.

 

Leonard finally lifts his gaze as he coats his fingers with the gel, but the sight of Ray causes his breath to catch in his throat.

 

Ray sits on display just for Leonard. His legs are hesitantly spread, and his cock is sprung upwards, poking into his lower stomach. The flush on Ray’s cheeks seems to have spread to his smooth chest.

 

“You’re gorgeous.” Leonard soothes, reaching out with the hand that isn’t covered in lube to glide up and down Ray’s thigh.

 

The touch causes Ray’s eyes to flutter shut and his head to fall back. Leonard continues the teasing touch, knowing that he’s giving his attention to Ray’s thigh when he could be giving it to Ray’s prominent prick instead. Leonard likes to tease Ray. If he had the time, he’d work Ray until he was nothing but a puddle.

 

“Lay back.” Leonard instructs next, and is glad when Ray lowers himself gingerly back on Leonard’s mattress. A wave of possessiveness courses through Leonard, knowing that Ray is laid bare on _his_ bed, whimpering because of Leonard’s touch.

 

Ray’s too far up on the bed, so Leonard hooks his arms around Ray’s legs and pulls him down. Ray gasps at the sudden movement, and then he feels the head of Snart’s prick against the inside of his leg and he quiets.

 

“I’m going to work you open,” Leonard tells him, dragging his fingers down Ray’s shaft, across his sack, past his taint, until he finally reaches the cleft of Ray’s ass.

 

Ray doesn’t say anything, but Leonard doesn't miss Ray nodding his head and licking his lips.

 

Leonard takes his free hand and pulls one of Ray’s cheeks to the side, opening him up. His fingers then slide past, pressing against Ray’s entrance with the utmost care.

 

Ray whimpers and squirms under the touch, but Leonard squeezes the cheek he holds and Ray stops moving.

 

Leonard circles Ray’s hole, enjoying the way Ray’s body tenses with each stroke. Finally, Leonard pushes the top of his finger in and he can feel Ray’s resistance.

 

“You need to relax, Raymond.” Leonard soothes, using his free hand to graze up and down Ray’s thigh. He hears Ray take a breath, and then his muscles relax.

 

“Good,” Leonard presses a kiss to the inside of Ray’s knee. “You’re so good, Raymond.” He compliments as he pushes his first digit in further.

 

Ray makes breathless noises at the intrusion, and he pushes slightly back, but Leonard remains gentle. His finger bottoms out, and he keeps the digit fully inside Ray’s heat until the other adjusts. After a minute, Ray sags into the mattress and his hips roll against Leonard’s finger.

 

Leonard smiles as he moves his finger gingerly back and forth. He allows Ray to work himself against his digit, enjoying the sight of Ray’s closed eyes and parted lips.

 

Leonard wordlessly presses his second finger against Ray’s entrance, waiting for approval. He gets it when Ray pushes down against his digit.

 

Leonard pushes inside, watching the way Ray’s eyes close tighter. Again, both of his fingers seat fully inside Ray, encompassed by Ray’s warm walls. He feels Ray’s ass flex around his fingers, and then Ray’s hips rock.

 

They repeat the process, allowing Ray to grow accustomed to the intrusions. He works his hips back and forth against Leonard’s digits until he grows comfortable, and then Leonard starts to stretch him. Leonard’s gentle, taking all the time he needs until he knows Ray will be ready for his cock.

 

Leonard, in the meantime, keeps friction by rubbing his cock against the inside of Ray’s thigh.

 

He adds a third finger, pushing deep. Ray’s hands reach out, finding purchase curling around Leonard’s ribs. Leonard’s fingers go in until the hilt, and Leonard’s growing impatient so he shallowly thrusts his fingers into Ray’s ass. Then, he curls his fingers, and he’s rewarded by Ray’s back arching off the mattress.

 

Ray’s head falls back as well, his neck fully on display as he lets out a filthy moan. His fingers grow weak where they’re resting on Leonard’s body. The reaction is promising, so Leonard curls his fingers again and watches the way that Ray lifts his ass away from the overstimulation but moans and whimpers through the pleasure.

 

“Leonard,” Ray breathes after a moment.

 

Leonard hums through his amusement. He presses a kiss to the inside of Ray’s other knee, awaiting a response.

 

“Please don’t make me wait any longer.” He practically begs. Ray takes one hand away to card through his hair, pushing the dark locks off his forehead.

 

“Okay, darling,” Leonard responds as he pulls his fingers out from Ray. He doesn’t give Ray a chance to react to the emptiness because he pushes the head of his cock against Ray’s hole and waits.

 

“That feels a lot bigger than your fingers.” Ray says after a pause.

 

“I’ll go slow.” Leonard promises as he pushes into Ray’s warmth. The slick entrance is nice, but Ray’s still tight. Leonard bites onto his bottom lip to keep himself under control. He stills, allowing Ray a chance to get used to the tip of his prick.

 

Ray doesn’t wait long. He’s making an impatient noise and rolls his hips. Leonard happily obliges, pushing through the tightness gently. Ray’s eyes occasionally scrunch, but he relaxes and allows himself to trust Leonard. Moments later, Leonard’s cock is fully seated in Ray’s ass, with Leonard’s hips pressed warmly against Ray’s rump.

 

Ray’s hands land on Leonard’s shoulders and drag him down. He captures Leonard’s lips in a firm kiss, and then his hands wind around Leonard’s torso and he furthers the embrace. Ray’s tongue darts into Leonard’s mouth just as Leonard rolls his hips forward. The movement momentarily causes Ray’s jaw to go slack.

 

Leonard smirks cockily and rolls his hips again. Ray completely forgets about the kiss and instead runs his fingernails across Leonard’s shoulders.

 

“ _Leonard_ ,”

 

Snart pulls back and then slams back in, pulling a loud whimper out of Ray. He repeats, pushing his fists into the mattress as he starts to _really_ fuck Ray.

 

He’s glad the beds are built into the ship, considering the force he’s using to fuck Ray. Each thrust causes Ray to shift a little further up the bed, so Leonard stands and wraps his arms around Ray’s thighs. He thrusts forward at the same time that he pulls Ray back down to him. That causes Ray’s back to arch again and for Ray’s hand to grab a fistful of the sheets.

 

Leonard keeps his grip on Ray’s legs as he pounds into him, keeping Ray right where he needs him. At this angle, he can admire the way Ray’s chest rises and falls with each breath he takes; he can admire the way Ray’s head tilts back to reveal his neck, reveal the bruise that Leonard left there earlier.

 

Ray’s hand snakes down, wrapping around his own cock and pumping with the rhythm of Leonard’s thrusts. He hides his face in the crook of his arm as he works himself to climax. He then gasps and his hand stills. His walls flex around Leonard’s cock, which elicits a growl out of Leonard, and then Ray’s cumming on his own stomach and chest.

 

Ray sags against the mattress, his hand falling beside him. He moves his arm away from his face, letting it fall above his head instead. He has enough confidence to turn his brown eyes up to Leonard, sated from his orgasm.

 

Ray, with cum on his chest and stomach; with a blush on his cheeks, with his lips red from being kissed and from dragging his teeth across his bottom lip; with his hair disheveled from Leonard’s fingers.

 

Ray. All of him, here, with Leonard.

 

Leonard pulls out, then with the arms he has around Ray’s thighs, twists the other so Ray’s laying on his stomach. His ass is out, red from Leonard’s harsh grasp from earlier.

 

Leonard would have loved to cum in Ray’s ass. Would have loved for his hips to rest flush against the curve of Ray’s backside as he spilled inside of him. But for now, Leonard’s going to cum on Ray’s tattoo.

 

Leonard takes himself in his hand, but leans forward to place his other hand on top of Ray’s. He presses their hands into the mattress, and Ray takes the measure to lace their fingers together.

 

Leonard pumps himself three times before he spills his seed across Ray’s lower back. He can’t remember the last time he cummed so hard. There’s cum pooling in the dimple on Ray’s lower back, and then there’s multiple strands of Leonard’s cum across Ray’s right ass cheek. Most importantly, he’s mostly covered Ray’s little butterfly with his seed.

 

Leonard sags forward, half on top of Ray and half on top of the mattress. Their fingers stay locked together as they revel in the silence, coming down from their climaxes.

 

After a few more minutes, Leonard’s hand sneaks down. He runs his first two fingers through his cum, coating the tips generously. Then, he lifts his fingers to Ray’s lips, and feels warmth in his groin when Ray takes his fingers into his mouth and cleans them of Leonard’s seed.

 

Leonard laughs as he gains his fingers back, curling it around Ray’s waist instead. He nuzzles into Ray’s neck, enjoying the way he feels Ray’s form move with laugher as well.

  
“So,” Leonard starts, “about this tattoo…”


End file.
